User blog:Xfactor1234/The Schools Where the Kids from My Episodes Go To
This week, I thought I might come up with an idea to make a list of schools where the kids (from my episodes) currently go to and where they're expelled from (if you come up with an idea or suggestion): O'Connell Family (Fanon Season 28) Kids' Names #Hamish (age 4 from New Zealand) #Mimi and Pino (age 3 from Belgium) #Gabriela, Romina and Lucas (age 5 from Argentina) #Leah, Geri, Christine, Ranga and Mike (age 10 from Qatar) #Gerard, Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten, Amanda and Jelle (age 8 from Netherlands) #Lee, Vicky, Joanna, Ruwan, Elaine, Gina and Bineesh (age 4 1/2 from Singapore) #LeAnn, Russell, Chester, Shaun, Richard, Marina, Chloe and Robyn (age 9 from Barbados) #Ben, Steven, Anthony, Hayley, Kylie, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel, Kate and Bruno (age 12 from Australia) #Adeline, Lucy, Tina, Thomas, Chimpae, Ezkiel, Francis, Quizrah, Rajabu, Selemani and Hilda (age 7 from Tanzania) #Rigoberto, Jeff, Ingrid, Linda, Santiago, Carlos, Sapphira, Kapu, Brayan, Norberto, Marie Paula and Lina (age 16 from Colombia) #Sally, Jason, Dylan, Rodney, Alicia, Danielle, Adam, Brandon, Calvin, Esther, Ephraim, Janice and Takoor (age 17 from Trinidad and Tobago) #Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Kristjan, Ott, Birgit, Jaan, Artjom, Jana, Indrek, Liis, Meelik, Norman and Gunnar (age 13 from Estonia) #Sadie, Yaser, Ikram, Najib, Ali, Shruti, Hajar, Punny, Maktub, Latif, Janaki, Akbar, Fadil, Munira and Zalfa (age 18 from United Arab Emirates) #Alison, Scott, Tyrone, Tara, Kiera, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Sinclair, Graham, Roy, David, Gavin, Trevor, Leila and Melanie (age 14 from Bermuda) #Chantal, Akpene, Prosper, Fidele, Aimee, Faure, Denise, Benoit, Parfait, Deven, Utku, Firdaws, Prisca, Grace, Marius, Sabine and Tauseen (age 11 from Togo) #Alan, Louis, Belkis, Lismar, Cesar, Reinaldo, Adonay, Yessi, Monique, Fauzi, Jaiber, Joisber, Israel, Omar, Adriana, Neira, Fredmary and Yarimar (age 11 from Venezuela) #Jess, Lauren, Francine, Sandrine, Louisa, Karyl, Lorenzo, Yolrick, Georgia, Mireille, Gregoire, Theo, Peggy, Odile, Bina, Boris, Rachelle, Elodie and Suzanne (age 15 from New Caledonia) #Hal, Sandra, Teresa, Solange, Margarida, Mariana, Rita, Carla, Pedro, Rui, Deborah, Silvia, Smione, Henrique, Fialho, Eládio, Hélder, Nuno, Francis and Joaquim (age 6 from Portugal) High Schools #Aquinas Grammar School #Belfast Royal Academy #Bloomfield Collegiate School (for girls) #Campbell College (for boys) #Dominican College, Fortwilliam #Grosvenor Grammar School (Ben, Steven, Anthony, Hayley, Kylie, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel, Kate and Bruno go there) #Hunterhouse College (for girls) #Methodist College #Our Lady and St. Patrick's College, Knock #Rathmore Grammar School #Royal Belfast Academical Institution (for boys) #St. Dominic's High School (for girls) #St. Malachy's College (for boys) #St. Mary's Christian Brothers Grammar School (for boys) #Strathearn School (for girls) #Victoria College, Belfast (for girls) #Wellington College, Belfast Middle Schools #Ashfield Boys' High School #Ashfield Girls' High School #Balmoral High School #Belfast Boys' Model School #Belfast Model School for Girls #Blessed Trinity College #Corpus Christi College (for boys) #La Salle Boys' School #Our Lady of Mercy Girls' School #St. Genevieve's High School (for girls) #St. Joseph's College #St. Rose's High School (for girls) Elementary Schools #Ballysillan Primary School #Ben Madigan Preparatory School #Carrs Glen Primary School #Cavehill Primary School #Currie Primary School #Edmund Rice Primary School #Elmgrove Primary School #Euston Street Primary School (Lee, Vicky, Joanna, Ruwan, Elaine, Gina and Bineesh go there) #Fane Street Primary School #Finaghy Primary School #Glenwood Primary School #Harding Memorial Primary School #Hazelwood Integrated Primary School #Holy Child Primary School (Gabriela, Romina, Lucas, Gerard, Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten, Amanda and Jelle go there) #Holy Cross Boys' Primary School (for boys) (Mike and Ranga go there) #Holy Cross Girls' Primary School (for girls) #Holy Family Primary School #Holy Trinity Primary School, Turf Lodge #Inchmarlo Preparatory School (for boys) #Knockbreda Primary School #Lowwood Primary School (Adeline, Lucy, Tina, Thomas, Chimpae, Ezkiel, Francis, Quizrah, Rajabu, Selemani and HIlda go there) #Mercy Primary School (Leah, Geri and Christine go there) #Oakwood Integrated Primary School #Orangefield Primary School #Our Lady of Lourdes (Parklodge) Primary School #Seaview Primary School #St. Bernadette's Primary School #St. John the Baptist Primary School #St. Kevin's Primary School #St. Mary's Star of the Sea Primary School #St. Michael's Primary School #St. Peter's Primary School #St. Teresa's Primary School #Strandtown Primary School #Victoria College Preparatory School (for girls) #Wheatfield Primary School (LeAnn, Russell, Chester, Shaun, Richard, Marina, Chloe and Robyn go there) Special Schools #Belfast Hospital School (for kids aged from 4-19 with medical conditions) #Cedar Lodge School (for kids aged from 4-16 with MLD {moderate learning disabilities}, ADHD and associated learning, emotional or social difficulties) #Clarawood (for kids aged from 8-12 with social, emotional and behavioral difficulties) #Fleming Fulton School (for kids aged from 3-19 with physical impairments and disabilities {some kids may also have learning difficulties}) #Glenveagh Special School (for kids aged from 8-19 with SLD {Severe Learning Disabilities}) #Greenwood House Assessment Centre (for kids aged from 4-7 who may have undiagnosed special educational needs, and speech and language disorders) #Harberton School (for kids aged from 4-11 with MLD {moderate learning disabilities}, ADHD) #Oakwood School and Assessment Centre (for kids aged from 3-7 with SLD {severe learning disabilities}, including PMLD {profound and multiple learning disabilities} and some who have autistic spectrum disorder.) #The Link Centre (for kids aged from 11-16 with social, emotional and behavioral difficulties) #Loughshore Educational Resource Centre (for kids aged from 11-16 with social, emotional and behavioral difficulties) #Mitchell House School (for kids aged from 3-18 with physical disabilities) #Park School and Educational Resource Centre (for kids aged from 11-16 with MLD {moderate learning disabilities}) #St. Gerard's Educational Resource Centre (for kids aged from 4-16 with MLD {moderate learning disabilities}) #St Francis de Sales School (for kids aged from 3-7 with speech and language difficulties and for some kids with hearing impairments) #St Vincent's Centre (for kids aged from 11-16 with Social, Emotional and Behavioral difficulties) Elementary Schools with Special Needs Units #Ballygolan Primary School Special Needs Unit (for kids aged from 3-11 with hearing impairments and some kids with speech and language disorder) #Holy Trinity Primary School Special Needs Unit (for kids aged 4-11 with hearing impairments and for kids aged from 6-11 with MLD {moderate learning disabilities}) Middle Schools with Special Needs Units #Orangefield High School Special Needs Unit (for kids aged from 11-18 with hearing impairments) #Corpus Christi College Special Needs Unit (for boys aged from 11-18 with hearing impariments) #St. Rose's High School Special Needs Unit (for girls aged from 11-18 with hearing impairments) Preschools #Arellian Nursery School #Avoniel Nursery Unit #Bethlehem Nursery School #Black Mountain Nursery Unit #Botanic Nursery Unit #Brefne Nursery School #Cathedral Nursery School #Cliftonville Nursery Unit #Dundela Infants' Nursery Unit #Edenderry Nursery School #Euston Street Nursery Unit #Fane Street Nursery Unit #Glenbank Nursery School #Glendhu Nursery School #Greenwood Nursery Unit #Harmony Nursery Unit #Hazelwood Nursery Unit #Holy Child Nursery School #Holy Child Nursery Unit #Holy Cross Nursery School (Hamish goes there) #Holy Family Nursery School #Holy Rosary Nursery School #Hope Nursery School #Knocknagoney Nursery Unit #Lowwood Nursery Unit (Pino and Mimi go there) #McArthur Nursery School #Nettlefield Nursery Unit #New Lodge Nursery School #Oldpark Nursery School #Orangefield Nursery Unit #Our Lady's Nursery School #Ravenscroft Nursery School #Rosetta Nursery Unit #Sandbrook Nursery School #Seaview Nursery Unit #Shaftesbury Nursery School #St. Bernadette's Nursery School #St. Bride's Nursery Unit #St. Clare's Nursery Unit #St. Malachy's Nursery Unit #St. Maria Goretti Nursery School #St. Martin's Nursery School #St. Mary's Nursery School #St. Matthew's Nursery Unit #St. Michael's Nursery School #St. Oliver Plunkett Nursery School #St. Paul's Nursery Unit #St. Peter's Nursery School #St. Teresa's Nursery School #St. Vincent de Paul Nursery Unit #Stanhope Nursery School #Stranmillis Nursery Unit #Taughmonagh Nursery Unit #Tudor Lodge Nursery School #Victoria Nursery School #Wheatfield Nursery Unit Burns Family (Fanon Season 28) Kids' Names #Lucinda, Michelle, Adam, Tanya, Sarah, Graham, Stephanie, Glenn, Leah, Amy, Kathryn, Carly, Andrew and Tess (age 14) #Rory, Phillip, Christopher, John, Michael, Mark, Dermot, Sean, Niall, Conor, Ben, James, Kyle and Derek (age 12) #Aine, Aisling, Claire, Eimear, Emma, Erin, Geraldine, Karen, Laura, Lisa, Niamh, Oonagh, Roisin and Yvonne (age 10) #Jill, Brendan, Linda, Kerry, Malachy, Shane, Shirley, Shauna, Julie-Ann, Natalie, Russell, Paul, Ivan and Julian (age 7) #Daniel, Finn, Darragh, Donal, Eoghan, Lorcan, Harry, David, Dwayne, Blaine, Alexander, Darryl, Robbie and Pat (age 5) #Edel, Amanda, Victoria, Darrien, Aoife, Clodagh, Shona, Stephen, Tyrone, Grant, Nathan, Jack, Francis and Ethan (age 3) Schools #Wallace High School (The first and second sets of quadecaplets go there) #Lisburn Central Primary School (The third, fourth, fifth and sixth sets of quadecaplets go there) Sheldon Family (Fanon Season 29) Kids' Names #Cody (age 17) #Eliza (age 13) #Summer (age 7) #Jayden, Julian, Will, Trent, Zach, Christian, Mitchell, Tyrone, Luke, Brock, Jay, Jack, Izaia, Joseph, Andy and Josh (age 5) #Olivia, Amanda, Sophie, Maria, Christina, Kayla, Sheena, Imelda, Melanie, Amy, Veronica, Stephanie, Vanessa, Katrina, Bridget and Joelle (age 3) High Schools #St. Aloysius' College (girls) (Eliza goes there and she is on the brink of getting expelled for getting into fights) #Camberwell High School (Cody goes there) Elementary Schools #Abbotsford Primary School #Northcote Primary School #St. Michael's Primary School #Canterbury Primary School Strauss Family (Fanon Season 30) Kids' Names #R.J., Craig, Nathan, Brandon, Rob, Keith, Chris, Tyler, Sheldon, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser, Dylan and Corey (age 15) #Leanne, Rochelle, Ashley, Eva, Steffi, Katy, Sarah, Heidi, Willow, Chellsie, Dawn, Raven, Ayla, Sidra and Kelsey (age 11) #Joey (age 10) #Shane (age 6) #Teya (age 3) High Schools #Balmoral Hall School #Calvin Christian Collegiate #Churchill High School #Dakota College #Daniel McIntyre Collegiate Institute #Fort Richmond Collegiate #Garden City Collegiate #Glenlawn Collegiate #Gordon Bell High School #Grand Park High School #J.H. Bruns Collegiate, Winnipeg #John Taylor Collegiate #Kelvin High School #Maples Collegiate #Miles Macdonell Collegiate #Murdoch MacKay Collegiate #Nelson McIntyre Collegiate #Oak Park High School #River East College #St. John's High School #St. Mary's Academy #St. Paul's High School #Shaftesbury High School #Sisler High School #West Kildonan Collegiate #Westwood Collegiate #Windsor Park Collegiate Middle Schools #Arthur Day Middle School #Bernie Wolfe Community School #Glenwood School #Luxton School #Ness Middle School Elementary Schools #Balmoral Hall School #Bernie Wolfe Community School #General Byng School #George McDowell School #Glenwood School #Greenway School #Harold Hatcher Elementary School #Luxton School #Maris Stella School #Radisson School #Robert Browning School #Wayoata Elementary School #Westview School Parkhurst Family (Fanon Season 31) Kids' Names: #Tara (age 10) #Josie, Laura, Sasha, Christina, Alexandra, Riann, Sadie, Gabrielle, Danielle, Kirsten, Natasha and Rosie (age 7) #Tim, Tony, Robbie, Gary, Lee, Alan, Pete, George, David, Ian, Stewart and Nicky (age 5) #Rebecca and Joseph (age 4) #Alex (age 3) High Schools #Danville Park Girls' High School #Durban Academy #Durban Girls' College #Durban Girls' High School #Durban High School #Durban North College #George Campbell School of Technology #Glenwood High School #Grovesnor Boys High School #Grovesnor Girls High School #Maris Stella School (girls) #New Forest High School #New Westminster Secondary School #Northlands Girls' High School #Northwood School (boys) #Port Natal High School #Queensburgh Boys' High School #Queensburgh Girls' High School #Ridge Park College #Riseclif Secondary School #St. Henry's Marist Brothers' College #Westridge Boys' High School Elementary Schools #Durban Heights Primary School #Durban Preparatory High School #Durwest Primary School #Pemary Ridge Primary School #Rearview Primary School #Resmount Primary School #Rippon Primary School #Windy Heights Primary School Tylers Family (Fanon Season 32) Kids' Names #Keri, Nica, Nicole, Taiva, Hannah-Jane, Alex, Jenny, Toni, Jackie, Stacey, Madeline, Clare and Cassie (age 12 1/2) #Phillip (age 10) #Esther (age 5) #Lance (age 4) #Phoenix, Troy, Wade, Max, Rongo, Danyon, Brock, Rory, Jason, Rodney, Cameron, Tristan and Theo (age 3) High Schools #Tawa College #Newlands College #Onslow College #Wellington Girls' College #Welling High School & Com Ed. Centre #Wellington East Girls' College #St. Catherine's College (Kilbirnie) #St. Mary's College (Wellington) Composite Schools #Queen Margaret College #Samuel Marsden Collegiate School Elementary Schools Category:Blog posts